


Waterloo

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: The real version of Waterloo.





	1. Chapter 1

He'd been planning this for a while, feeling completely and utterly miserable without his boyfriend and yet keeping a happy face for his family.  
Harry had been the love of his life for quite a while and now he was finally gonna do something about it.  
Bill was gonna propose to him.

They could get married back where he lived. He knew someone who'd do it.  
Now he just had to see him.

London wasn't his favourite place in the entire universe and yet he'd move here for good if it was something Harry truly needed him to do.

He moved through the city, running as fast as he possibly could and texting him as he did so. The ring felt like a huge weight in his pocket. 

{Text to: My posh punk <3}

Hey gorgeous. <3 

{Text to: My Swedish meatball}

I'm really not in the mood to talk. 

{Text to: My posh punk <3}

Why? What's wrong?

{Text to: My Swedish meatball}

I'm just so stressed.  
This whole thing doesn't feel worth it anymore.

{Text to: My posh punk <3}

What.. what doesn't feel worth it?

{Text to: My Swedish meatball} 

Us. This whole thing. I don't even know if you're worth this anymore.

Bill literally felt his whole world coming down to an end. 

{Text to: My Swedish meatball}

Bill.  
I didn't mean that.  
I'm sorry.  
I'm so stressed.  
Please talk to me.

If he'd been anyone else Bill would've probably laughed it off.  
He'd heard those words before.  
Damn it.  
He was almost outside his ..ex's apartment now.  
The phone slipped from his hand, he pulled the ring box out of his pocket, literally just dropping it before running off.

He cursed himself inwardly as he heard the loud crash from them both, already beginning to hear Harry's panicked voice.  
He just ran and ran and ran. Hearing his name being called time and time again. 

A stitch was beginning to form but yet he didn't stop.  
After what felt like hours he was back on his boat and darted into his room, locking the door and just allowing himself to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Bill didn't feel like doing anything.  
He wanted to just stay in bed all day and not move a single muscle.  
Yet at around lunch time his stomach started grumbling pretty loudly.


End file.
